


Chinese translation on "not so bad as that"

by renata



Series: 30_Onepiece: Sanji [8]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 22:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renata/pseuds/renata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>原作者Ｂ君從Neil Gaiman和Terry Pratchett合撰的奇幻小說《Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch》中取得靈感。大叔在這誠意推介這部小說，英語有一定基礎、喜愛神話、幽默、諷刺的各位，這部小說會不時讓你捧腹大笑、也會暗地反思當今問題。另，請去找原著吧，這部的翻譯真的讓人相當痛心。</p>
    </blockquote>





	Chinese translation on "not so bad as that"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [not so bad as that](https://archiveofourown.org/works/288592) by [bluewalk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluewalk/pseuds/bluewalk). 



> 原作者Ｂ君從Neil Gaiman和Terry Pratchett合撰的奇幻小說《Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch》中取得靈感。大叔在這誠意推介這部小說，英語有一定基礎、喜愛神話、幽默、諷刺的各位，這部小說會不時讓你捧腹大笑、也會暗地反思當今問題。另，請去找原著吧，這部的翻譯真的讓人相當痛心。

未至絕境　[第16號　惡魔]

「居然有這種見鬼的天氣！一連七天連一絲陽光都沒有，太陽到底死到哪去了？去你的梅雨季節！這陰魂不散的暴雨讓Lady都躲在室內了，廢渣太陽趕緊給我滾出來啊。」

索隆再次放下咖啡報紙，淡淡說道：「身為天使滿嘴髒話不太好吧？你這是褻瀆神明啊。」

山治直翻白眼，拉出對方面前的椅子。「我也明白你這種殘障腦袋不太好使，但是天氣跟神明沒有關係，而是因為兩地氣壓──」

「閉嘴。」

「我只是試著讓你那無知得可憐的腦袋添點知識而已，恩將仇報的傢伙。」

索隆把杯子摔過去，可是山治不耐煩地揚揚手，暗器就驀地消失了。「別迫我乘著暴雨把你踢出去。」

索隆瞄瞄窗外驚人的暴雨，然後聰明的閉上嘴，乖乖看他的報紙。今天的報導（應該是每天的報導）讓人鬱悶抑結：『非洲的饑荒危機無法解決』、『敍利亞政府殘殺大批示威民眾』、『蒙古大量研製鈾元素』、『阿富汗平民死亡人數持續上升』等等。『四騎士』（※）部門的同事顯然在日以繼夜的拼命工作了，可是他跟這金髮天使卻沒精打采的呆在室內，怡然自得地開起茶會來。索隆試著覺得內疚，可是他卻無法在意。反正『怠惰』是七宗罪之一，而罪惡則是他的天職，所以他這是萬無一失。

山治像有讀心術似的，又點了一根煙咕噥道：「我該出去幹點事吧，阻止惡魔的邪惡花招什麼的，而不是在這裏跟你呆著，跟死敵和平共處可不行。我無意冒犯，但有你相伴確實糟糕得不行──慢著，我收回那句話，我是故意冒犯你的。」

索隆成熟的不與他斤斤計較。「這種鬼天氣跑出去？你瘋了？你的西服要毁了。」

山治垂頭打量自己的服裝，無奈的拉長了臉。「毁定了……不過我能施法讓它回復過來……」

「你自己心裏清楚。毁掉的就是毁掉的，你從心底清楚這點。」

「嗯。」山治難過的嘆了口氣。「不過我還是會那樣做的。『怠惰』正是你們惡魔的興趣所長，我們天使可不能像你們一般墮落。」

「不過，你這已經在阻止惡魔的邪惡花招了吧？」索隆伶俐地插話：「我是惡魔、心裏也有邪惡花招，但我留在這裏了啊。讓我出去的話，沒說準我會搞出什麼大浩劫呢，可是這些公平貿易咖啡、還有這些有機合法的新鮮果批阻止我了。拜託，我還給你付錢呢，這是我有史以來最道德的舉動，我作為惡魔的尊嚴都快掃地了。」

山治默默沉思，半晌才愉快地輕哼道：「你覺得羞恥喔？那我能說得過去了。」

「嗯，羞恥得不行。」惡魔一頓又問道：「那麼，我能再點一杯咖啡嗎？鮮果批也再來一個。」

「嗯，好吧。」

「好耶。」

自第二壼咖啡後，情況就急轉直下。繼焦躁地玩字謎遊戲、結果幾乎大打出手後，他倆轉戰象棋（那是索隆在十八世紀到意大利買回來的別緻貴價貨），卻總要把象棋塞進對方的鼻孔；第四局中途，山治簡直像隻惡魔似的妄顧體育精神，一手把棋子塞進對方嘴裏，結果得施行哈姆立克急救法（※）讓對方吐出棋子來。最後，他們為了共享和平，只得盡力無視對方，沒好氣的從咖啡廳的窗子看向外面。雨勢依然滂沱，這種潮濕而陰鬱的天氣讓他們焦躁得有如皮毛倒矗的野貓。

突然，山治的iPhone猛地顫動，沿著灶台不動移動，細小的擴音器竟轟出Beyoncé的《Halo》（※）。索隆裝作誇張地乾咳，好掩飾唇邊的笑意；山治則狠狠剜了他一眼。

「喂，有屁快放。」天使衝著手機大吼，惡魔則愜意地享受第六杯法式烘焙咖啡。山治不住按壓額角，沒好氣地衝著電話罵道：「不……嗯……不是啦！幹，總之你們今晚之前就給我把水果送來，老子明天一大早就等著用！來不及送貨的話，後果你們心知肚明。老子好心再提醒你們一遍，我會祝福你們，我會狠狠的祝福你們！知道了還不趕快工作？！」

山治最後以和煦祝福作結，才死命猛戳手機，把電話掛了。「你的小弟真是廢渣。」

「你指哪個？我手下猛將如雲。」

「雲你個大頭，還不只有強尼和約瑟夫嗎？」

「呃，總之，你幹嗎要擅自動用我的小弟──我的惡魔小弟──作跑腿？」

「我這是有效利用人力。」

「他們才不是什麼人力！」

「那又怎樣！反正他們也不是真正的惡魔。他們的個性……太活潑了。」

索隆抓破腦袋，也想不出反駁的話來，最後只受不了兩個小弟似的嘆了口氣。「倒是。」

「算了，算了。」山治安撫地拍拍對方。「搞不好，下界很快就要給你委派新的小弟了，而且是邪惡十足的小弟。」

「別想了。光是讓他們知道我的存在，呈下去的文件表格就足以砍掉一個樹林了。官僚制度真他媽不是好東西。」

山治衝著索隆吹了一口煙，索隆卻連眼也不眨一下。「不然下界怎麼又名地獄？」天使笑得不懷好意。

索隆焦躁地吼道：「閑嘴啦你。」

「啊，對了。」山治的笑容越加邪惡：「還記得那次你的摩托車起火了嗎？」

「……不記得。」

「那可是絕妙的時刻哪。」

「叫你閉嘴。」

「真不懂你幹嗎不把火滅了。只要唸那一個字，火就會乖乖滅了嘛。」

「……」

「你們這些惡魔真是笨蛋。」

「……哎，可能吧。」

「你是笨蛋也沒關係，我還得謝謝你呢，讓我的工作要輕鬆不少了。」

「呃、不客氣。」

「嘿。」

咖啡廳的火光乖乖滅了。

END

**Author's Note:**

> ※　四騎士取自《聖經‧啟示錄第六章》，傳統理解分別為瘟疫、戰爭、饑荒和死亡，不過在《Good Omens》中，『瘟疫』被『污染』取代。  
> ※　哈姆立克急救法就是應付異物哽塞呼吸道的急救法，施救者一手握拳並將拇指放在患者腹部中央，另一手抓住拳頭，快速對患著腹部重覆向上按壓，直至患者吐出異物或失去意識為止。注意，未經受訓的姑娘遇見嗆到患者，最好還是叫救護車。  
> ※　Beyoncé《Halo》。Halo指天使光環，這首歌當天使廚子的來電鈴聲滿有意思的。詳情請點擊：http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bnVUHWCynig


End file.
